My Baby Brother
by Anonlabratslover
Summary: When Kaz turns Chase into a three year old, how will the team handle, the now, youngest member of the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with another story! Hope you enjoy;)**

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

It was a normal day at the penthouse. Kaz and Oliver were talking about football and Bree and Skylar were talking about clothes, or whatever girls talk about. I was just sitting around watching some videos on my phone when I heard kaz's voice.

"Ooh what's this?"he asked pointing to an invention on the table.

"Oh that's Mr Davenports latest invention!"I reply.

"Cool! What does it do?"Oliver asks walking over to them.

"It changes the age of anything and anyone,"I say.

"Wow, so your saying just one hit of this and I can be three again?"Kaz asked.

"Yeah!"I say.

"Oh cool, I loved wearing diapers,"Kaz sighed as Oliver and I give him a strange look.

"Maybe if I press one of these buttons it'll work,"Kaz says picking the invention up.

"No Kaz don't mess with it!"I say snatching the invention off of him.

"Let me just try it!"Kaz exclaims snatching it back off me. We suddenly engaged into a game of tug and war. Just then Kaz accidentally pushed one of the buttons.

"Kaz what have you done!"I shout as the invention starts to shake.

"I don't know!"he replies and drops the invention out of his hand in fear.

As he did that a bright light shone out of it and headed straight for me. I felt myself being flung back and crashing into the wall. I heard voices shouting my name before my world evolved into darkness…

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Chase!"I shout as my brother gets hit by the invention.

As he fell to the floor we all ran towards him. I was about to touch him to see if he was okay, but just before I could do so a bright light shone out of him. After this bright light had died out Chase was nowhere to be seen. And in his place was a little boy.

"Oh my god!"Skylar exclaimed.

"Chase?"I ask.

"Hi Bwee!"Chase smiled.

"Kaz what did you do!"I scream at him.

"I don't know!"he exclaimed.

"Bwee, who awre dees people?"Chase asked hiding behind me in fear.

"Uh Chase, how old are you?"I ask.

"I'm this many!"he exclaims holding out three fingers.

"He's three!"Oliver exclaims.

"Bwee, who awre they? Where awre we? Where's Adee? And how come you so big?"Chase asked.

"Umm,"I say not sure what to tell him.

"Hi Chase, I'm Skylar,"Skylar says walking towards him.

"I don't know you,"Chase says gripping onto me in fear.

"Chase, there's a lot of things that I can't explain right now, like where Adam is and how I'm so big, but just trust me,"I say picking him up.

"Okay Bwee, I twust you,"Chase smiles hugging me.

"Now, these people are our friends and guess what, there bionic to!"I tell him.

"Bionic, but I thought only we awre bionic?"Chase asked confused.

"Well Mr Davenport made them bionic too!"I say.

"Okay,"he exclaimed.

"So this is Kaz, Oliver and Skylar,"I say pointing to them.

"Hi!"Chase smiles waving at them and they wave back.

"We need to call Mr Davenport!"Oliver whispers walking over to me.

"No! Don't call him!"Kaz exclaims.

"Why?"Skylar asks.

"Because then I will get in trouble for touching his device!"he replies.

"Well, that's not my problem, because my brother is a three year old!"I shout.

"Ow!"Chase cries clutching his ears.

"Chase! I'm sorry,"I say hugging him.

"It's okay, but please stop shouting!"he says.

"Okay,I promise,"I smile.

"Now what do you want to do?"I ask him.

"Umm,I wanna do a jigsaw!"he says.

"Okay,"I say to him, "Now Chase I'm going to buy one, so you stay with skylar,"I say passing Chase to Skylar.

"But I wanna stay with you,"Chase whines.

"It's Okay Bree, I'll go,"Skylar says as she passes Chase back to me and super speeds off.

"Okay, don't be lon-"I say but get cut off by Skylar returning a second later with a jigsaw in her hand.

"Yay, jigsaw!"Chase cheers jumping up and down.

"Can you play with me Bwee?"Chase asks with a pleading look.

"Sure,"I reply smiling at him.

"Come let's go!"Chase exclaims pulling me towards the table.

I sit down and we both started the puzzle. I wasn't gonna lie but, it was actually fun. I missed this version of Chase, so cute and joyful. I was so busy doing the puzzle that I didn't even realise the time.

"Oh my gosh, it's 7:30!"I exclaim looking at my phone and Chase let's out a yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired,"I smile.

"No, I'm not!"Chase protests but lets out another yawn.

"Okay, its bed time for you,"I say picking him up.

"But I don't wanna go to bed,"Chase whines.

"What about if I tell you a story?"I ask.

"Okay!"Chase replies.

"Wait Bree, where's he going to sleep?"Oliver asks.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that,"I say.

"Hey Bree, why don't you put him to sleep in the guest room and stay with him tonight,"Skylar suggest.

"Yeah, that's a great idea Skylar,"I say.

I take Chase upstairs and went into the Guest room. I placed Chase down on the bed and sat beside him.

"Okay, what story do you want to listen to?"I ask.

"Umm I wanna listen to a superhero one!"Chase exclaimed.

"Okay,"I say. I look around the room and saw as Skylar Storm comic lying on the table. I pick it up and start reading it.

"Once upon a time, on a planet called Caldera a hero was born-"

* * *

"The end,"I say finishing the story.

"Did you like it Chase?"I asked a turned to my brother. But when I looked at him I saw that he was fast asleep.

"Sleep tight Chasey,"I whisper before lying down and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So this was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed:D**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so here's the next chapter. I'm going to start doing review response for your review:) So here they are.**

 **Brentinator: I know, aww. And here's the next chapter**

 **The6thBionic: Thank you for favouriting and following. And yeah I totally agree with you. Little Chasey is adorable:)**

 **aliqueen16: I know, Soooo cute!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thank you and here's your update;)**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I woke up to find that I was in a bed. Why am I not in my capsule? Just then yesterday's events flooded my mind. Oh yeah my brothers a three year old. I turn over to look at Chase but see that he is nowhere to be found.

"Chase!"I say looking around.

"Chase, if your hiding then it isn't funny!"I shout.

I look everywhere a child would hide. Behind the door, under the bed, in the closet but I couldn't find him anywhere. I run downstairs, still in my Pyjamas, only to see that Chase was sitting on the couch listening to a story. As I walked closer I could see that it was Skylar who was reading it to him.

"Chase!"I shout running towards my brother.

"Bwee!"he exclaims as I pull him into a hug.

"Where were you? Do you know how scared I was?"I ask.

"Well I woke up weally early and saw that you were sleeping, so I came downstairs,"Chase explains.

"And I was already up, so I gave him some cereal and then he said that he wanted to listen to a story, so I was reading him one,"Skylar continues.

"Yeah Bwee, Skylar is weally, weally nice!"Chase exclaims before hugging Skylar.

"Aw your so cute,"Skylar smiles returning the hug.

Seeing them like this made me kinda jealous.

"Hey guys!"Kaz said as he and Oliver walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys!"Skylar and I great then back.

"So have you figured out a way to get him back to normal?"Oliver asked.

"Uh Chase why don't we go play a game upstairs,"Skylar says not wanting Chase to hear their conversation.

"Okay!"he replied happily before they both walked upstairs.

"Well since Kaz broke the invention,"I say glaring at Kaz, "The only thing we can do now is call Mr Davenport,"I explain.

"No!"Kaz shouted.

"Kaz! I'm calling him wether you like it or not!"I exclaim before grabbing my phone.

"You can't do that!"Kaz says.

"Why not?"I ask.

"Because your phones broken,"he replies.

"No it no-"I say but get cut off by Kaz snatching my phone off of me.

"Hey Kaz! Give it back!"I shout.

"No!"he replies before using his superpowers to burn my phone.

"Kaz!"I exclaim angrily as I watch my burnt phone fall on the floor.

"Oops,"Kaz smirks as I hit him on his arm.

"You do know that I have super speed, and can run to Mission Creek and get him,"I say crossing my arms.

"Umm, yeah I got nothing!"Kaz exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"But come on Bree, it doesn't really matter if he stays as a kid for a few day?"Kaz asks trying to convince me.

"No!"I reply.

"Please,"Kaz begs.

"Urgh fine!"I say giving in, "But only for a few days and that's all!"I demand.

"Yes sir,"Kaz says saluting me while I roll my eyes at him.

"Now I'm going to take Chase out for some time, try not to destroy the house,"I say before walking upstairs to get changed.

As I walk into my room I see Chase dressed up into his day clothes. He must have put the ones on that I set up for him.

"Bree!"Chase exclaims as he saw me.

"Hey Chase, you look wonderful, I see your wearing the clothes I got you,"I smile.

"No, Skylar got these for me,"Chase explains.

"What?"I ask.

"Yeah, she asked me what I wanted to wear and when I told her, she used her super speed to get me some all the way from England,"Chase explains, "Skylar is the best!"he exclaims.

"Yeah the best at stealing brothers,"I mutter under my breath.

"Hey Chase!"Skylar says walking out of the bathroom.

"Skylar!"Chase says hugging her.

"Your looking so cute in these clothes,"Skylar smiles.

"Well Chase it's time to go!"I say trying to break up their moment.

"Can Skylar come?"Chase asks.

"Well I'm sure she's busy,"I reply.

"Nope, I'm free,"Skylar says.

"Yay!"Chase exclaims jumping up and down.

"Come Chase let's go, we'll wait for you downstairs Bree!"Skylar says picking Chase up and walking out of the room.

Oh No! No way was I letting her take my brother away from me. I think it's time I have a little talk with Skylar. No one is going to take my brother away from me. No one!

* * *

 **So Bree is feeling jealous. What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses!**

 **Brentinator:** Thanks and I'm glad you loved it

 **aliqueen16:** I know... uh oh!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you liked the Chase and Skylar moments! And I'm a Skase fan to! Yay:)

 **Guest(Layla):** Hmm mabye your opinion will change after reading this chapter?

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I had got changed and went downstairs to Skylar and Chase.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go,"I say.

"So Chase where do you want to go?"I ask.

"Umm, I wanna go to the park!" Chase replied.

"Okay lets go!"Skylar says as she was about to pick Chase up but I beat her to it.

"I'll hold him!"I say shooting her a look.

"Ookay,"Skylar says looking at me strangely.

I super speed us to the park and Chase immediately runs off to play.

"Hey Bree, what was that about?"Skylar asks walking up to me.

"What was what about?"I ask.

"Well inside, I mean, have I done anything wrong?"she asks.

" _Well yeah, you tried to steal my brother away from me!"I say in my head._

"No,"I reply.

"Are you sure, because if I have you know you can tell me… I won't mind,"she says.

"Nothing's wrong,"I say walking away to look for Chase.

"Okay,"I hear her mutter behind me.

 **Skylar's P.O.V**

Why do I feel like Bree is mad at me. And if she is she won't tell me why! You know what if she won't tell me that that's fine because I'm not going to ask her anymore.

"Skylar!"I hear Chase shout behind me.

I look around and see Chase on the ground clutching his knee.

"Chase!"I shout running to him.

"Skylar it hurts!"he cries.

I take his hands off his knee and see that he has a little cut which is covered in blood.

"Oh no! Bree!"I scream.

"What Skylar?Bree asks running over.

But as soon as she saw Chase her question was answered.

"Chase!"she exclaimed.

"Bwee, I hurts!"he screams.

"Come on buddy, let's get you home,"she says before speeding off with him.

I decide to buy something for Chase to keep his mind off of his injury. I walk into a shop and my gaze falls upon a cute little stuffed rabbit. As soon as I see it I know it's the one one for him. I super speed back to the apartment and see Chase sitting on the couch, Bree beside him.

"Skylar, look I've got a plaster!"Chase exclaims pointing to the plaster on his knee.

"Wow!"I smile.

"Chase, look what I got you,"I say handing Chase the rabbit.

"Wow, thank you Skylar!"Chase exclaims happily, hugging the rabbit.

I thought I saw Bree rolling her eyes but I decided to shrug it off.

"Okay Chase, you need some rest, come on I'll put you to sleep,"Bree says picking Chase up.

"Can Skylar come to?"he asks.

"No!"Bree says.

"Please!"he begs.

"I said No Chase!"Bree says sternly as Chase jumped in shock.

"Bree, he was only asking, you don't have to be so stern,"I say.

"Just be quiet Skylar, he's my brother and I know how to deal with him, so just leave me and Chase alone!"Bree snaps walking off with Chase.

Oh. Now I know what the problem is. Bree is jealous. But why? I mean just because I've grown close to Chase, it doesn't change the fact that he's her brother. I think I need to talk to her and assure her that I'm not trying to take Chase away from her. The only problem is…how am I going to get Bree to talk to me?

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I know I was harsh on Chase, but I needed to make him understand that I'm his sister and not Skylar. I know that deep down inside Skylar didn't mean it but still, she needs to back off. And now that I've told her, I don't think I need to worry anymore.

"Bree,"I hear Skylar say as she walks into the guest room.

"Go away Skylar!"I say.

"But Bree I jus-"

"I said go!"I whisper shout trying not to wake up Chase.

"Alright, I'll go, but I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel jealous, it's just that I've never had a younger sibling or a sibling at all, it just felt nice to take care of him,"she sighs tears streaming down her face, "I sorry,"she says before walking out off the room.

After she walked away I felt guilt rush through me. What have I done?

* * *

 **So Bree is feeling guilty. And for those of you who didn't like Skylar, has your opinion changed?**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are the review responses!**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thank you! And I ship Skase:)**

 **Brentinator: Aww sorry. I hope this chapter makes you happy;)**

 **Yaquata H (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the Chase/Skylar moments. Trust me you will see plenty in further chapters :p**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: I'm glad you liked it. And yeah I agree with you Chase/Bree sibling fluff is the best!**

 **aliqueen16: I know poor Brylar and Chasey.**

 **Layla(Guest): I'm glad I changed your mind:)**

 **Guest: Yeah I do to!**

 **The6theBionic: Thank you! And here's your update;)**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I can't believe I was such a jerk. I didn't know how Skylar felt about Chase. I don't know why I was so stupid. I need to talk to Skylar. I need to tell her I'm sorry.

"Skylar are you in here?"I ask walking into our room.

"Yeah."Skylar sighs.

I walk in and saw her sitting at the edge of her bed. I walk to the bed and sit beside her.

"Hey, I'm sorry Skylar, I don't know why I was so jealous."I sigh.

"Yeah, I mean you thought I was trying to steal Chase away from you."she says.

"I know…I guess I did act very stupidly."I say sheepishly.

"Yeah you did."Skylar replies.

"Skylar, I'm really, truly sorry, please forgive me."I plead.

"Sure,"she smiles pulling me into a hug.

I accept the hug and immediately felt happier.

"And hey guess what, you've just been promoted!"I exclaim.

"What do you mean?"Skylar asks with a confused look on her face.

"I mean, Chase now has two big sisters, me…..and now you,"I reply and Skylar smiles widely.

"Thanks Bree,"Skylar smiles pulling me into another hug which I happily accept.

"Now, I was thinking about making Chase's favourite dinner, Do you want to help?"I ask.

"Sure,"she reply's.

"Then lets go."I say as we both walk out of the room.

I'm glad things are sorted out between us both. I just hope nothing else goes wrong…

 **Unknown P.O.V**

This was it. This was the right time. The right time to strike. The right time for my revenge. I mean what is a team without its leader? Especially a team whose leader is three…

Get ready Elite force…

Because I am coming!

* * *

 **So. Yeah I know it's short, but I kind of wanted this to be its own chapter. Oh well...**

 **So tomorrow is my Christmas break from school! Yaaay! No school for two weeks. It'll be heaven:) But that means I will update a lot during those two weeks. So you will be seeing a lot of me.**

 **Question: Who do you think the person with the Unknown P.O.V is?**

 **Clue: The mystery person is from Lab Rats.**

 **Anyway I hope whoever does have a two week holiday has an amazing time. I know I will. I guess my plans are just sleeping, watching Tv and posting stories onto here. Unless I do go out (Which is highly unlikely). Have a great holiday;)**

 **Untill next time...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses ;)**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Here's your update:)**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: I don't know...Mabye you are right or mabye you could be wrong. You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Brentinator: I don't know... mabye;)**

 **aliqueen16: I know...aww.**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you so much! And I hope, whenever you do get your holidays, you have a great one;)**

 **Guest: Hold on to that feeling, because it could be true.**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Okay, now we are…done!"I say putting the finishing touches on Chase's dinner.

"I hope he enjoys it, it's my first time cooking shepherds pie."Skylar says.

"Trust me he will love it!"I smile.

"Thanks Bree."she says.

"No problem, now you go get Chase and I'll set up his dinner on the table,"I say.

"Sure."Skylar replies before speeding off to get Chase.

I had set up Chase dinner and just then Skylar walked into the room with Chase.

"Okay Chase here's your dinner."I exclaim as Chase sits down.

"Yay! My favourite!"Chase shouts.

"Yeah me and Skylar made it!"I exclaim.

"Thank you! And Bwee it's Skylar and I!"Chase explains before taking a bite of his food.

"Of course it is,"I mutter.

Just then Oliver and Kaz came running into the room, with their mission suits on.

"Guys why are you wearing your mission suits?"Skylar asked.

"There's a gas leak down town, quick get changed!"Kaz explains.

"I can't leave Chase alone!"I say.

"Bree, it won't take long, I'm sure he'll be fine on his own,"Oliver says.

"I'm not sure about this."I say.

"Bree it's urgent!"Kaz urges.

"Fine! But we have to be quick!"I order.

"Sure."They reply before Skylar and I super speed of to get changed.

As I walk down the stairs, along with Skylar, I see Chase running up to me.

"Bwee! Where are you going?"he asked.

"Umm, Chase I have some work to do, but don't worry I'll be back soon."I explain.

"Promise?"he asks.

"I promise."I smile.

"Now Chase you stay here. Don't open the door to any strangers and don't answer the phone unless it either me, Skylar or one of the boys."I order.

"Okay Bwee!"Chase replies before running off.

"Guys hurry!"Katz shouts from outside.

"Come on! Let's go!"I say before running out of the door.

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V**

We had arrived at the mission site, only to find everything alright.

"Hey! I thought you guys said there was a gas leak!"Bree says.

"There was! And we haven't come to the wrong location, it's the right one!"Kaz explains.

"Well then, why is there no gas leak?"I ask.

"I don't know."Oliver replys.

"Wait a second, first there's a mission alert telling us that there's a gas leak, then we come here only to find out that there isn't one!"I exclaim.

"It kinda looks like someone wanted us to leave the penthouse,"Kaz says.

"But why would they want that, I mean all that's in the penthouse is…"Bree trails of as we all realise.

"Chase!"

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

Chase was sitting on the sofa playing with his toys when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to see a figure wearing a black cloak advancing towards him.

"Who are you?"Chase asked cautiously.

"Oh Chase, how could you not remember me, I am hurt."the figure says walking closer to Chase.

"Stay away! I don't know you!"Chase screams.

"Chase! How could you not remember me? After all…. I was your best friend!"The figure smirks before blasting Chase with his lightning fingers. He picked him up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Step one of my revenge…..Complete!"

* * *

 **So have you figured it out? Do you know who it is? If not then stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

 **Untill next time...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses!**

 **Brentinator- Your right! And here's your update :)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl- I know OMG! And thank you so much;)**

 **Guest- Read to find out...**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover- Maybe it could? Thank you and here's the next chapter:p**

 **LabRatsFan281- Yes Bree is flinging to flip! Here's your update**

 **aliqueen16- I know...Nooooo;)**

 **Labrats4567- One of your guesses is right and thank you so much! :)**

 **Guest- I bet your right:)**

 **Guest (Layla)- I know Chase is just too incredibley adorable;)**

 **I actually haven't done one of these yet, so I guess I'll do it know...**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite force, just the plot:)**

 **Now...On with the story!**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Chase!"I shout as the team and I run into the apartment.

I super speed all around the house only to find out that he wasn't anywhere.

"Guys, I can't find him!"I exclaim worriedly.

"Are you sure you didn't check everywhere?"Oliver asks.

"Yes! I looked everywhere!"I exclaim.

"Okay Bree calm down. Everything's going to be alright."Skylar says trying to calm me down.

"No! I can't calm down! My brothers missing and is probably getting tortured as we speak!"I shout.

"Bree! You need to calm down and think! Who would take Chase?"Kaz exclaims.

"Maybe it was Roman and Riker?"Oliver suggests.

"Hey guys, look at this!"Skylar exclaims.

We walk over to the couch and see that Skylar has a piece of paper in her hand.

"It's a note!"Kaz exclaims.

"What does it say?"I ask.

"Umm..well…it just says…"Skylar trails off, handing me the note.

"S-3!"I read out aloud.

"S-3? Well what does that mean?"Oliver asks.

"I know exactly what that means!"I say as they all stare at me.

"What?"Skylar asks.

"Sebastian."I sigh.

"Sebastian? Wait a second, are you talking about that Sebastian that led a rebellion in the academy?"Kaz asks.

"Yes, that Sebastian."I reply.

"Well where could he be?"Oliver asks.

"I don't know."I sigh.

"Well won't he contact us if he has kidnapped Chase?"Skylar asks.

"No! I'm not waiting around for him to call us! We need to go out and look for Chase ourselves!"I say walking towards the door.

"Wait Bree!"Kaz shouts.

"What?"I ask.

"We have no idea where they are!"He says.

"Which is why I'm going out to find him!"I explain.

"Bree, you're wasting time…I mean can't you track Chase's location?"Oliver asks.

"We can try, but as far as I know Sebastian he must've turned his GPS off."I reply.

"Well let's go to Mission Command and check."Skylar says.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I woke up to find that I was in a dark room. What happened? Where's Bwee? Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Why, why, look whose awake."A person says as he walks up to me.

"Who awre you? Where am I? And where's Bwee?"I ask.

"Oh Chasey , relax…you'll be meaning your sister very soon."the figure smirks.

"But first, I need the old you, otherwise….it won't be as fun to torture you!"the figure snarls.

"What do you mean by the old me?"I ask.

"You'll see."The figure says before pulling out a gun. I hear him laughing before my whole world evolved into darkness.

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Well would you look at that! Sebastian forgot to turn Chase's GPS off!"Kaz exclaims.

"Awesome! Now we can track Chase's location and rescue him!"Oliver says.

"So where is he?"I ask.

"Lets see…."Oliver trails off while searching for Chase's location, "Got it!"Oliver shouts.

"Really?"Skylar asks.

"Yeah, he's at some place, east of the city."Oliver explains.

"Where exactly?"Kaz asks.

"According to this he's at the Old cotton mill."Oliver replies.

"The Old cotton mill…Don't worry Chase, we're coming for you."I say.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I awoke to find that I was strapped down into a chair. Where was I? What happened? I tried to break out of the restraints by using my laser bo, only to find out that my bionics weren't working.

"Don't bother, I took out your chip while you were unconscious."A figure, wearing a cloak, chuckles as he approached me.

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened?"I ask.

"How much do you remember?"The figure asks.

"All I remember is trying to stop Kaz from pressing the button on Mr Davenports invention,"I reply.

"Now will you tell me who you are!"I shout.

"Oh yes, how rude of me."The figure says as he removes his cloak revealing his face.

"Sebastian!"I gasp in shock.

"What Chase, no hug, no smile, I mean you are meeting your best friend after a long time."Sebastian smirks.

"You are not my friend! And how did you escape from prison?"I ask.

"That shouldn't concern you."Sebastian replies.

"Now Chase, time for my revenge!"Sebastian shouts as he presses a button on his watch.

As he did so I felt a sharp searing pain rush through my body.

"Argh!"I scream in pain as I hear Sebastian's mocking laughter in the background.

"What..was…that!?"I ask between breaths.

"Oh! I just sent an electrical current through your body."Sebastian replies with a shrug.

"And if you try anything funny, just remember that shock!"Sebastian snarls.

"Do what you want, because I know that my team and I will destroy you, start counting your days Sebastian…because you don't have long!"I mock.

"Just remember Chase, this time I have the upper hand,"Sebastian says as he walk up to the door, "I have you!"he says as he once again presses the button.

I felt the same unbearable pain rush through me and as the black dots clouded my vision, only one hope rushed through my mind…I hope the team get here fast.

* * *

 **So, now you all know who it is. What do you think will happen next? Will the team make it in time?**

 **Untill next time...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review** **Responses!**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: Thank you so much:)**

 **Guest: Yeah, they most definitely will. And thank you;)**

 **LabRatsFan281: Your right, they better get there butts over there fast! And here's your update.**

 **Brentinator: So am I;) Here's the next chapter**

 **Guest(Layla): You are the only one who noticed that;)**

 **Guest: Here's your update!**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: It's alright...I mean it's Chase! How can you not fangirl over him!**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Sorry to disappoint you but...I hope I can make it up to you by making Sebastian twice as evil;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab rats: Elite force, just the plot;)**

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I could feel myself slowly regaining consciousness after receiving the second shock off Sebastian. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on a chair opposite me.

"Ah! Good your awake, wouldn't want you dying just yet…there's still a lot more pain in store for you!"Sebastian smirks.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done?"I ask.

"You know exactly what you've done!"Sebastian snarls.

"What!?"I ask.

"I found out that my father survived the attack you and your siblings caused upon him, only to be destroyed again by you! You Chase Davenport killed my father!"Sebastian shouts.

"Yes! I did kill him! Because your father is a deranged maniac who has no care about anything or anyone!"I retort.

"Shut up!"Sebastian screams.

"No! I won't! You do realise that your father was going to destroy earth and the whole human existence."I say, "And guess what Sebastian, that includes you to!"I shout.

"No! My father would never do that!"Sebastian shouts is disagreement.

"Yes he can and he would've if we didn't destroy him."I sigh.

"No! My father wanted to build a bionic army, and for the second time you got in his way…and for that Chase, you will pay!"Sebastian growls.

"Do what you want, because my team will find me!"I mock.

"Oh, they already have."Sebastian smirks.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"Well, as I told you I took your chip out, so all I had to do was leave your chip in a different location and keep your GPS on."he explains.

"What?"I gasp.

"So now, when they go to the location of where your chip is…let's just say by the time they get here, my revenge will be complete!"Sebastian laughs.

"I swear Sebastian, if you hurt them then you'll see the worse side of me!"I shout.

"Oh Chase, I'd love to see the worse side of you…but how will I? You haven't got your chip!"

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V**

"Okay! According to the GPS signal, Chase should be right about…here!"Oliver says and we stand in front of the building.

"Man this place is creepy!"Kaz exclaims as he takes a look at the building, "Here's an idea, why don't you lot go find Chase and I'll go back home?"Kaz says walking away only to be dragged into the building by Bree.

"Argh!"Kaz screams.

"What's wrong!?"I ask in annoyance.

"It's dark and there are cobwebs everywhere!"Kaz whimpers.

"You are a superhero and your afraid of a crusty old mill?!"Bree asks.

"Hey! I never said that I was a brave superhero!"Kaz cries

"Shut it and look for Chase!"Bree shouts.

"Geez man, chill out."Kaz mumbles as Bree shoots him a glare.

"Okay, before somebody kills each other,"I sigh, looking at Kaz and Bree, "Let's start searching for Chase."I say.

"Guys! Guys! I'm up here! Come quick! Guys!"a voice that sounded exactly like Chase's shouted from up the stairs.

"He's up there! Come on!"Oliver shouts as we all run up the stairs.

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

As we all reach the top of the stairs, all we see is a blank room with nothing in it.

"Chase? Chase are you here?"I ask.

As I was walking I felt something underneath my foot. As looked down to see Chase's chip lying on the ground.

"Guys! Look Chase's chip! It's here!"I shout.

"What?"

"So that means Sebastian fooled us!"Kaz groans.

"I should've known, Sebastian is way to clever to forget to turn Chase GPS off."I sigh.

"Hey Bree, it's okay, you didn't know."Skylar sighs.

"But I should've!"I cried.

"Lets not think about that at the moment, let's just get Chase's chip back to mission command to see if Sebastian hasn't messed with it or anything."Skylar says.

"Okay."I reply as I bend down to get Chase's chip.

But as I reach down and pick Chase's chip up, suddenly we were trapped in a force field.

"Hey! Whats this!?"Kaz shouts.

"It's a trap!"I reply with a 'duh' look.

"Easy, we'll just use our powers to get out!"Oliver smirks.

But as him, Kaz and Skylar tried to break out, they were thrown onto the floor.

"Okay. I guess this is superpower proof?"Kaz sighs.

"Ya don't think!"Skylar groans as I help her up the floor.

"Great! Now we won't be able to reach Chase in time!"I shout.

"Bree, don't think like that. We will find a way out!"Skylar smiles.

"I hope so."I say as I look down in defeat.

Please be okay Chasey…

* * *

 **Happy New Year's Eve guys! So how did you like the chapter? Will the team make it in time?**

 **What are one of your New Years resolutions?**

 **Mine would probably be to go outside more:P**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time in the new year!**

 **Untill 2017...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just that I started school last Tuesday(like a lot of you did) and it's been stressful and hard to get back into the daily school routine. Which is why I didn't have enough time to update. And to be honest, I did have a little writers block on this chapter, but not anymore;) I'm actually quite pleased of how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it:)**

 **Also I forgot to mention that Bree has not got superpowers yet in this story as I wanted it to be set before 'The rock'.**

 **Anyway let's move on to the review Responses;)**

 **Brentinator: Fingers crossed you'll reach it;)**

 **Guest: Maybe they will, maybe they won't. You'll just have to read to find out:)**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: I'm glad you liked it! I just wanted to add some humour so that the situation(which is supposed to be serious) lightens up a bit.**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: Thank you soooo much. And I'm glad you liked it;)**

 **Skye Roberts: He is isn't he:)**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Lab rats: Elite force, just the plot;)**

* * *

 **Bree's P.O.V**

"Argh! This is ridiculous!"I shouted.

"Bree calm down."Oliver sighs.

"No! I can't! We've been trapped in this stupid electric ball for three hours!"I exclaim.

"It's called a force-field."Kaz points out in a correcting tone.

"Tell someone who cares!"I shout.

"Bree! You need to calm down! If you're going to freak out, then how are we going to save Chase?"Skylar exclaims.

"I know. Sorry Kaz."I sigh.

"It's okay. If it was my brother, I'd act the same way."Kaz smiles.

"Now lets put our minds together and think of a way of how to get out of here."Skylar says.

"Ok, so you guys can't use your powers and none of my bionics can free us from here, so…"I trail off, hoping someone else has an idea.

"I got nothing."Kaz says.

"Me to."Oliver adds.

I sighed at the boys and turned to Skylar in hope.

"I'm sorry Bree, but I have no idea of how we are going to get out."Skylar sighs.

I feel a few tears prick the corner of my eyes. No! I had to be strong! We will find a way. I will be strong! For the team. I will be strong for Chase.

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

"So Chase, are you ready?"Sebastian asks.

"For what?"I ask.

"For my revenge!"Sebastian exclaims.

"You know, I've been here for about ten or so hours, and all you've been saying is that 'I'll have my revenge!' so are your actually going to do or try to do something or did you just invite me over for a tea party!?"I mock.

"Enough!"Sebastian shouts.

"You want me to do something, then I'll show you something."he snarls.

Sebastian unlocked me from my restraints, grabbed me from the chair and then flung me on his solider.

"Hey! Do you mind!?"I shout in annoyance.

"Not at all."he replies with a smirk.

"Heh! I'm surprised you can even pick me up with that puny body of yours."I mock as Sebastian walked along a corridor.

"First of all: Look whose talking, and second of all: Do you wanna die right now?!"Sebastian asks while he walks into a large arena.

"Where are we?"I ask.

"Oh this is my fighting arena."Sebastian replies.

"And why exactly are we here?"I ask.

"You'll see."Sebastian replies with a smirk as he throws me off his shoulder, onto the floor.

"Ow!"I exclaim.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Next time I'll put some cushions underneath you."Sebastian mocks.

"Whatever!"I mutter as I stand up.

"Now, will you tell me why we are here?"I ask.

"Well, it's been quite a long time since we've fought and I'd like to see how your fighting skills are."Sebastian replies.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and me, one on one…Are you ready?"he asks.

"Yeah I'm ready, I beat you last time and I'll beat you again."I smirk.

"Well, that'll be kinda hard, I mean your not bionic!"Sebastian laughs.

Sebastian's words strike me hard. I'm not bionic. My chip is not in me and without it I'm useless. I can't fight him and if I do I'll most surely die. I was about to give up when I remembered something. Something my two siblings said to me quite a few months ago…

* * *

 _It was 1:37 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Chase Davenport. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and slowly rubbing his temples. He thought back on everything that had happened. How because one one thing, and one person, his life could've changed forever…and most likely ended. Today he had realised a lot of things. He had realised that and had come to the conclusion that he would not trust any movie directors again. He had realised how much his brother loved him. Even though Adam would toss him around and make fun of him…he still loved him. He had realised that he wasn't invisible. He could die. And he wouldn't if it wasn't for his bionics. Another and the last thing he realised was that without his chip…he was useless. He couldn't protect himself if it wasn't for the piece of metal in his neck. Without that piece of metal he was just an average human. He would be someone who wouldn't be able to protect himself or anyone for that matter, if he didn't have his chip. His bionics protect him. His bionics kept him alive. Without his chip, he was nothing…_

" _Chase?"A voice asked behind him._

 _Chase lifted his head to see his two older siblings standing in front of him._

" _Why are you not asleep? Have you seen the time?"Bree asked._

" _Yeah, what's up?"Adam asked._

" _Nothing, I was just thinking about…"He trailed off._

" _About today?"Adam asked._

" _Yeah."Chase replied._

" _Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"Bree asked as they sat either side of him._

" _Because if you do, you know we are always here for you."Adam smiled._

" _Thanks guys."Chase said,_

" _So, what's up?"Bree asked._

" _I don't know-it's just that..I-"He stammered._

" _Calm down Chase, calm down."Adam says as he rubbed Chase's back._

 _Chase put his head back into his hands and started talking. He told Adam and Bree how he felt. He told them how he was useless without his chip and was nothing without it. He told them that if he wasn't bionic he would be able to protect himself or anyone. He told them everything. After he had finished talking, he lifted his head up to see his siblings looking straight ahead, not talking at all._

" _Yeah. I know. I'm useless. The only reason that I can survive is with my abilities and even them aren't that great."Chase sighed._

" _Your wrong Chase."Adam says as he looks at Chase._

" _You are wrong."He repeated_

" _You are not useless. With and without your chip."he added_

" _Yeah. You are the strongest person I've met. Maybe not physically, but mentally you are strong."Bree smiled._

" _Your just saying that because I'm your brother."Chase sighed._

" _No we are not! Chase…you are our leader and do you know what that means. It means that you and only is equipped for that role. You and only you have the strength and mentality for that role. You and only you are made for that role."Bree says._

" _Really?"Chase asked._

" _Yes Chase. You are strong. Whether your bionic or not. You are strong! Always remember that."Adam smiled._

 _"Thanks guys."Chase says as all three of them pull into a hug…_

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

As I came back to reality, my siblings words play through my head over and over again.

 _You are strong. Whether your bionic or not. You are strong!_

 _You are not useless, with and without your chip._

I could do this. It doesn't matter if I'm not bionic. I can't still take him down. Because I won't give up. I won't give up until I breathe my last breath. Even if it leads to my death, I will not stop fighting. I will never give up.

"Okay Sebastian, if it's a fight you want…then I'll give you one."I say as we both get into a fighting stance.

 _You are strong. Whether your bionic or not. You are strong!_

I am strong. With or without my bionics.

* * *

 **Plz don't kill me! I know I left you on a cliffhanger, but...;)**

 **Untill next time...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating. I think I will only be able to update on weekends, because of school and stuff. I've actually had exams all week:(**

 **Also! I'm going to be posting a new story which will be on the Lab rats forum and next week and if really like it if you read it. This is the story I have been talking about which will include my OC.**

 **Anyway let's get onto the review responses!**

 **Pink-Libre-Girl: Thank you sooooo much! Here's your update;)**

 **Brentinator: I know, Wow...**

 **Layla(Guest): It is isn't it;)**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the banter. I just wanted to add some humour in a serious situation.**

 **Guest: Here oh here is you update:)**

* * *

 **Chase P.O.V**

I raised my posture and glared at the monster standing in front of me. Beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and my heart thumped rapidly.

"What happened Chase…scared?"Sebastian asks with a smirk.

"Scared. I'll never be scared of you."I scoff.

Sebastian glared at me before raising his arm and sending a blast of electricity at me. The blast hit me in my chest and I flung back and crashed into the wall.

"Argh."I moan in pain as I feel a bruise brewing on my arm.

"What's wrong Chase? Giving up already?"Sebastian asks.

"I've just got started."I reply rising from the floor.

"Good. Cause I never want your pain to end."Sebastian smirks.

Sebastian sent another blast towards me but I blocked it by jumping into the air. I send a flying roundhouse kick at Sebastian and he crashes down into the floor.

"That was not cool."Sebastian growls standing up from the ground and activating his pitchfork.

I look around to see if there was anything I could use to protect myself and my eyes set on a broom. I pick it up and hold it out in front of me.

"Oh Wow. Are you going to wave your magic broom and go to the ball?"Sebastian mocks.

"It's a magic wand. Know you fairy tails."I scoff as Sebastian rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"And how do you know about fairy tails?"Sebastian asks.

"Bree used to force me to listen to her read it every night, when we were kids."I explain.

"Oh, I feel sorry for you."Sebastian says.

"Yeah me to—Wait! Why am I telling you this? I'm meant to be destroying you!"I shout before lunging at Sebastian.

He grabs the broom out of my hand and snaps it in half.

"Hey!"I shout.

"Oops."Sebastian smirks.

Sebastian throws a punch at me but I catch it with my hand.

"Tell me what you have done to the team!"I demand.

"Never!"Sebastian shouts.

I grab his collar and throw him to the ground. As he falls a loud beep came from his watch.

"What was that?"I ask.

"Nothing!"he says nervously.

"Force-Field disengaged."a robotic voice says.

"Force-Field? What force-field?"I ask.

"Nothing!"Sebastian shouts, before fiddling with his watch.

"It's where you've trapped the team isn't it?"I say.

"So what! They won't make it in time."Sebastian chuckles.

"Oh they'll make it in time. In time for your end."I smirk.

"We'll see Chase…we'll see."Sebastian says before stabbing his pitchfork into my leg.

"Argh!"I cry out in pain.

"Oh. Did that hurt? Well get used to it Chase, because the fun, has just begun."

 **Bree's P.O.V**

I was beginning to lose hope that we'll ever get out of here, when the force-field started flickering.

"What's happening?"Kaz asks.

"I don't know."I reply.

Suddenly the force-field stoped flickering and completely disappeared.

"We're free!"Oliver exclaims.

"Yes!"

"Whoohoo!"

"Oh yeah!"we all cheer.

"Now how are we going to find Chase?"Skylar asks.

"How about we track his last location."Oliver suggests.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!"I smile.

"Right, let's speed to Mission command."Kaz says.

"Okay."I say as I grab onto Oliver and Skylar grabs Kaz and we speed to the penthouse.

 **Skylar's P.O.V**

We arrive at the penthouse and immediately rush to Mission command.

"Okay lets see. Chase's last location was at the old dungeon."Oliver explains.

"The old dungeon? Why would Sebastian take him there?"Bree asks.

"He's probably cheap and can't afford an evil lair."Kaz chuckles as Bree and I glare at him.

"Not the time?"he asks nervously.

"Okay, we need to get there ASAP! Who knows what he could be doing to Chase!"Bree says worriedly.

"Bree's right. We need to leave, Now!"I say.

"Come on, let's go!"Kaz says as we rush out of the penthouse.

I hope we make it on time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooooo. Yeah I really don't have an explanation for why I haven't updated for like...three weeks😳**

 **But now I'm back and have holiday at the end of the week so I will be updating often.**

 **Also (just a random note) Its my birthday on Friday:)**

 **(Another little side note) Be sure to check out my story A,B,C and D on the labrats forum;)**

 **Anyway I'd also like to say that I cannot believe I have 61 reviews! I know it's not that much compared to other stories, but for me that's a lot.**

 **Anyway here are the review responses!**

 **Brentinator: Here's your update;)**

 **LabRatsFan281: Thank you;) And here's the next chapter.**

 **Pink-Libra-Girl: I'm glad you liked it:)**

 **aliqueen16: Trust me. There is A lot more drama in store.**

 **TheEliteLabRatsLover: Thank you:) And yeah I know Hilarious! That was my favourite part of it aswell;)**

 **Layla: Hmmm maybe this chapter will change your mind? And yeah Go Elite Force!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite force, just the plot;)**

 **Now, the long awaited Chapter 10!**

* * *

 **Chase's P.O.V**

I stood up from the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg.

"Good, your up. Wouldn't want the show to end just as its begun."Sebastian smirks.

"Do what you want Sebastian, because Good always wins."I retort.

Sebastian fires his heat vision at me but I move back and dogde the attack. I then run forward and punch him in the face.

"Argh!"Sebastian shouts as blood spewed out of his nose.

While he was distracted with his nose I took this time to look for a weapon. I looked around and found a blaster laying on the table. Sebastian looked up and saw what I was holding.

"Hey! Leave that alone!"he shouts trying to snatch the blaster from me.

"Now way!"I retort holding it back.

"Looks like this is a very powerful weapon, seeing as your so protective of it."I smirk.

"Just leave it alone Chase!"Sebastian says.

"No way! This time Sebastian, this time victory will be mine."I say raising my posture and holding the blaster out so it was facing Sebastian.

As I did this I saw a small smirk appear at the side of Sebastian's mouth. Soon this smirk turned into a smile then a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"I ask in a confused tone.

"Oh Chase, you have no idea what weapon you have chosen."Sebastian chuckles.

I was about to ask what he meant when I heard someone shout my name out from behind me.

"Chase!"

I turn around and saw something that immediately filled me with relief.

"I knew you guys would come."I say as I look at the team.

"How could we not, when a member of our team is in trouble, it's our duty to keep them safe, at any cost."Kaz says.

"I'm so glad your okay Chase."Bree smiles while she runs up to me and pulls me into a hug.

I could feel her tears dropping onto my shirt and pulled my arms around her in comfort.

"Hey. Are you okay?"I ask.

"I'm fine. Now that your okay. I'm fine."she whispers.

Suddenly Bree was riped out of my arms and flew over to where the team was standing.

"Bree!"I shout as my sister fell to the ground.

I turned around and once again aimed the blaster at Sebastian.

"You will pay for that."I snarl.

"Go ahead Chase, pull the trigger. That's the part I'm waiting for."Sebastian says.

"What do you mean?"I ask.

"Well, this blaster is a different kind of blaster. If you pull the trigger then it will send a lethal current through the person who you aiming at's body, in this case Me. But, because there is so much energy stored inside of it…it also send a lethal current through the person whose holding it. And in this case…You!"Sebastian explains.

"So if Chase fires at you…"Oliver trails off.

"He will also die!"Sebastian finishes off.

 _What do I do? This is the only way to stop Sebastian once and for all. Even if it means my own sacrifice. I had to do this, it's the only way. The only way to stop him._

I raised my posture once again and held the gun out, aiming it at Sebastian.

"Chase did you not hear Sebastian? You will get the current to."Skylar asks.

"I heard him loud and clear. And if it means stopping him from hurting others, then I'll most happily sacrifice myself."I reply.

"No Chase you can't do this!"Bree cried.

"I'm sorry Bree, but it's the only way."I say as I put my finger in the trigger and begin to pull it.

"Chase stop!"

"You can't do this!"

"Chase please!"

"Don't do this Chase!"

I pulled the trigger all the way and suddenly feel a white, hot searing pain, rush through my body. I feel the electrical current destroying me from the inside. I let out a blood curdling scream and hear another one a second after me. My knees collapsed and I fell onto the cold hard floor. My eyes flickered opened and I saw Sebastian in the same position as me. Blood started leaking from the side of my mouth and my whole body went numb.

As I lived my final seconds of life, I smiled as I realised I had won. I had put the end to the evil. Even if it meant that it would be the end of me. I had realised that I had saved the world and the team from Sebastian's evil wrath.

I had won. I was victorious.

Black spots clouded my vision and I felt the air being sucked out of me. I breathed one last breath of this world before I surrendered into a eternal darkness…

* * *

 **Muahahahahaha! Chase is dead! Or is he...**

 **You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Untill next time...**

 **~Anonlabratslover**

 **;)**


End file.
